Caprica
Caprica, the prequel to "Battlestar Galactica," takes place fifty-eight years before the series is set and follows the earlier evolution of the Cylon species. When the Twelve Colonies are at peace, a breakthrough in robotics and artificial intelligence begets the first Cylon. Told from the perspective of two families, the Graystones and the more familiar Adamas, the science fiction drama explores themes of corporate control, politics and the impact of technology. Cast Series Regulars * Daniel Graystone - Eric Stoltz * Joseph Adama - Esai Morales * Amanda Graystone - Paula Malcomson * Zoe Graystone - Alessandra Torresani * Lacy Rand - Magda Apanowicz * Sam Adama - Sasha Roiz * Jordan Duram - Brian Markinson * Clarice Willow - Polly Walker Supporting Cast Appearing in three or more episodes * Barnabas - James Marsters * Baxter Sarno - Patton Oswalt * Ben Stark - Avan Jogia * Cyrus Xander - Hiro Kanagawa * Devanna - Eva Bourne * Diego - Ryan Robbins * Drew - James Pizzinato * Emmanuelle - Leah Gibson * Evelyn - Teryl Rothery * Fidelia Fazekas - Carmen Moore * Gara Singh - Peter Wingfield * Guatrau - Jorge Montesi * Hippolyta - Aidan Dee * Keon Gatwick - Liam Sproule * Kevin Reikle - Chris Heyerdahl * Larry - Julius Chapple * Lexon (Dex) - Luc Roderique * Mar-Beth - Anita Torrance * Nestor - Scott Porter * Odin Sinclair - Ryan Kennedy * Olaf Willow - Panou * Pann - Zak Santiago * Philo - Alex Arsenault * Priyah Magnus - Luciana Carro * Ruth - Karen Austin * Voice of Serge - Jim Thomson * Tamara Adama and Tamara Avatar - Genevieve Buechner * Tomas Vergis - John Pyper-Ferguson * William Adama - Sina Najafi * Youngblood - Kendall Cross * Abasi Lowe - Renu Bakshi * Steve Bahara - Dale Wolfe Production Creators * Remi Aubuchon * Ronald D. Moore Executive Producers * David Eick * Jane Espenson * Kevin Murphy * Ronald D. Moore Producer * Clara George Consulting Producer * Glen A. Larson Directors * Eric Stoltz * Jeffrey Reiner * John Dahl * Jonas Pate * Michael Nankin * Michael Watkins * Omar Madha * Ronald D. Moore * Roxann Dawson * Wayne Rose * Tim Hunter Writers * Drew Z. Greenberg * Kath Lingenfelter * Kevin Murphy * Jane Espenson * John Zinman * Mark Verheiden * Matthew B. Roberts * Michael Angeli * Michael Taylor * Patrick Massett * Remi Aubuchon * Ronald D. Moore * Ryan Mottesheard Crew Select Department Heads * Bear McCreary, Composer * Doug Drexler, CGI Supervisor * Doug McLean, Art Director * Gary Hutzel, Visual Effects Supervisor * Glenne Campbell, Costume Designer * Harry B. Miller III, Editor * Richard Hudolin, Production Designer * Rebecca Lee, Makeup Department Head * Stephen McNutt, Cinematographer * Andy Seklir, Editor Promotional Images Caprica S1 Poster 02.jpg|Two families. One destiny. CapricaKeyArtLead-thumb-550x333-28382.jpg|The future of humanity begins with a choice. Caprica S1 Poster 05.jpg|One action. One million consequences. Caprica S1 Poster 06.jpg|One action. One million consequences. Caprica S1 Poster 04.jpg|The future of humanity begins here. CapricaKeyArt-thumb-550x753-28381.jpg|The future of humanity begins with a choice. Caprica S1 Poster 03.jpg|The future of humanity begins with a choice. External Links * Caprica on IMDB. Category:Portals